Similarities and differences
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: France x reader x 2p/dark! Canada. The one who should've cared didn't, and the other took his place.


Similarities and differences

Pairing: France x reader x 2p/dark! Canada

Warnings: implied lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own France or Canada (Still plotting my world domination...)

"You know, don't you?"

You received a small hmm from your boyfriend's father as he set down some breakfast.

"I wake to find a cute girl in my son's bedroom, trying to escape before he wakes. You're either a thief or his lover. And you looked too innocent to be the previous."

You nervously took a bit of the food and then gave a soft hum.

"This is really good."

"Merci. But, next time tell me when you're stealing my son away from me. I was going to bring him to a family friend and my plans were ruined. Besides, he never told me about you."

"H- he didn't?"

"Non."

You bowed your head, wiping away a loose tear. You two had been dating for a full year, and he never even mentioned you to his family. You're entire family knew of him, but not one word to his own?

"Maybe he didn't want you to be disappointed. I mean, I'm not very pretty or anything."

"Tu est très belle, chèrie."

The Frenchman gave you a soft smile before turning off the stove. He pulled off the apron around his waist and fixed his hair into a loose ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a button shirt which was unbuttoned at the top. He looked attractive, to say the least, as he leaned back on a chair, sipping a cup of coffee.

You murmured a soft thank you before taking another bite of your food.

"I understand if you hate me and think I'm a slut-"

"I could never. You should calm down, you're quite... You were a virgin, weren't you?"

He sounded like he knew the answer without asking and your cheeks became pink, giving you away. He simply gave an odd laugh then bit into the freshly baked crescent-shaped pastry.

"Too much sugar... You distracted me, chèrie. That's very hard to do when I bake..."

The Frenchman put down his cup then leaned forward, his baby blue eyes looking deeply into yours in a soft and fatherly way.

"Did you use protection?"

You wrung your hands together then shook your head to signal no. The Frenchman seemed to understand you're woes and ran a hand through your hair.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to act like a proper father and get somewhat upset at my son. You tell me if you end getting something, chèrie, and I will being hell to him."

The Frenchman began walking away and you nervously sat still. You weren't sure how to respond so you staid in your seat.

Francis's POV

Jealousy. It coursed through my veins so thickly. Why did my son always get these cute little gems? He broke their virginity and I knew he would toss this one aside like all the others. He used to be such a sweet kid, now... Perhaps I should have let Arthur become his father.

This one wasn't a slut like the others who loved my son's bad boy personality. This one must have been tricked into thinking he had a good side. And now the poor thing was looking like she'd be sick any moment.

I loved my son so much it hurt to think of punishing him, but that girl deserved someone much better.

"Matthieu! Open this door."

I knocked sharply on the door. The best way to deal with him, I learnt, was to show my confidence in myself. I opened the door myself and found Matthew draped over his bed, naked. Blood was on his sheets and over his fingers. He must have cut her open somehow for so much. And there on the ground was a blood encrusted blade which belonged on a skate. How could he hurt such a girl? And she blamed herself.

"Matthieu! You better explain!"

The Canadian looked at me with dull eyes before swearing and sitting up.

"You can have her, pervert. I don't give a damn what happens to her anymore."

"What if she's pregnant?"

"So what? She wouldn't be the first."

I looked in disbelief at my son. If he wasn't my son I would have kicked his ass straight into Germany. Gilbert owed me a few favours and I'm sure the Prussian could get his brother to reprimand Matthew for me. But sadly that could not happen. He was my son and I loved him very much. Even if he was a self-centered bastard!

"That girl is confused and close to tears. You better go and tell her you're sorry this very moment!"

Matthew merely went back underneath his covers, murmuring how they were ruined. I crossed my arms and then heard a small whimper. I spun around on my heels and saw the girl. Her eyes became flooded in tears and I wanted so badly to wipe them away. When she shook and ran off, I felt every urge to chase after her and hug her.

Original POV

You kept running until you reached the front door. Before you could open up you watched a hand keep it closed. You looked up at the Frenchman then at the door.

"If I'm pregnant I won't blame him. So let me go!"

You began to cry more deeply before a slender finger ran underneath your eye. He wiped the tears away, surprising you by such a caring act.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. He's not worth your tears, chèrie. He took something away from you which he didn't deserve."

"Why does it matter? Love is pointless. All it is pain."

You watched the Frenchman bow his head, revealing a cut running down his earlobe to his lower neck.

"I love my boy. I always remember when he was a small child. He used to be so cute and caring. Always quiet and polite. I thought it would last forever. I never put any blame on him. But he never did anything bad. Perhaps that was my mistake, I don't know. Somewhere, I went wrong while raising him. This cut is proof everyday that it's my fault. I live with that burden. And I won't let you share it.

Love can be a beautiful thing. I don't want you saying otherwise."

You reached out and softly ran a finger down the scar. He winced slightly as you ran your finger over his warm skin. He shifted so you had your back to the door and his hand still held it shut.

"Where'd he cut you?"

"I- I can't show you. He told me not to."

Francis let his hair cover his wound again and he nodded.

"I suppose it's your own body. I'm sorry, for what Matthew did-"

"It's not your fault. I'd just rather leave."

The Frenchman gave a solemn nod then opened the door. You ran outside, bitterly wiping your tears away. You never wanted to go inside that house again.

~XxX~

Three months later you were staring back at that house. You fixed your shirt over your stomach then knocked on the door. It was opened and the first thing you noticed was the smell of freshly baked chocolate pastry. Soft French music played and in front of you stood Francis. He looked surprised to see you but let you in.

"Is Matthew around?"

"He's with someone."

"Another girl?"

Francis glanced at you with slightly dulled eyes.

"You already know the answer to that. If you came back for him, I recommend you leaving and forgetting about him."

"I- I didn't come to see him about love. I- I..."

You nervously played with the bottom of your shirt as Francis stared.

"Mon dieu, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Y- yes."

You covered your eyes and silently wished you wouldn't cry. It was much too soon for you to have children in your life. You thought maybe Matthew would want to know, but you knew in you heart he wouldn't care.

"Let's speak outside."

The Frenchman brought you outside then around the house. He sat down in a rose garden and you sat beside him on a bench. He slowly plucked one and passed it to you. You gave a nervous smile before placing it beside you on the bench.

"I- I'm not expecting anything from him. So you don't have to convince me not to ask for money. And I won't tell anybody he's the father, and I'll never let them meet. So you don't have to get upset over that."

You felt a soft hand cup your chin and you looked into Francis's baby blues.

"You're confusing me for Matthew. I'm not upset at you. How could I be? If you agree to have the child, I'll have a grandchild to spoil rotten. Forget what Matthew would say, he's not part of the equation anymore. Let me take his place, chèrie."

You felt his other hand stroke the top of your arm and you let him. He raised your chin then placed a very soft kiss on your lips. It was full of care and love as he pulled away. It was your only kiss since Matthew's hungry ones that night.

Your eyes were half closed but you still saw his own lips go into a small smile.

You felt his hand go the bottom of your shirt and pull it over the small swell. He lightly ran his lips over it, kissing each and every inch of visible skin to him.

"Ton maman est jolie, et adorable, et... Je t'aime ta mère, ma petite. Beaucoup."

Francis spoke into your stomach before looking up at you. He didn't say another word directed at you as he sealed your lips into a passionate kiss. You brought your hands into his silky hair, feeling him kiss down your neck. He didn't lay one painful touch on your body, unlike Matthew. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him. His lips sucked tenderly on your lower neck as he pushed open his door and placed you on the bed.

"Let me show you true love, chèrie. And you'll never want to leave this house again."

With a small chuckle he pounced you, love evident in every touch he made.

~XxX~

You were sitting in Francis's lap on the couch, his hands roaming your stomach where the baby was. It had been two months since you two became lovers and Matthew still didn't know. He nuzzled into your neck and his stubble tickled your skin.

"Je t'aime, mes chèries."

~XxX~

"Being a Grandpère will make me feel old. Could I be it's Papa instead?"

You saw Francis looking very serious as he held the small figure in his arms. You nodded and he smiled, kissing the little bundle.

~XxX~

It was when you brought home the baby with Francis's arms around you did you run into Matthew.

"M- Matthew..."

"Why is the pervert with my child. Did he fuck you into getting custody or something?"

You nervously shook your head and you felt Francis loose his grip. He stepped in front of you and Matthew suddenly clutched the Frenchman's shirt.

"You never give this one away! You fight this war and win, understand? And even if I'm your enemy, don't let this kid grow up alone his entire life knowing its father didn't want him badly enough to win against the English! Do you understand, you perverted Frenchman?!"

Matthew's eyes became wet with tears and Francis gave a solemn nod. Matthew then ran away into his room and Francis slowly turned back to you.

"I suppose that's his way of saying its welcomed into the family. And don't worry, no Angleterre could take this one away."

"What does he mean about the English and war?"

Francis merely kissed your lips and gave a charming smile.

"You'll find out soon enough, ma chèrie."


End file.
